Money Making Guide UPDATED
This is an Updated Guide as of October 20th, 2013. There will be multiple sections to this guide. I will be constantly updating this so be patient. Voting When you vote, there are many great things that happen. You bring More players to this community for one. which in turn helps the server grow. What's so profitable about voting you might ask. When you vote, you recieve tokens (amount is depending on how many site you voted on) and which can be spent on many things in the multiple voting shops. you can buy chaotics, money, spins for SOF, and many other things. Barrows Barrows is a mini-game which is located near mort'ton. You can get here via Teleport under mini-games from the Oracle which he is locted at edgeville. When you get to barrows, there is 6 hills. You must use your spade on top of each hill and when you use your spade, you will fall down under the hill which in turn you will find a coffin. Search that coffin and 1 of the 6 barrow's brothers will attack you. you must kill all 6 barrows brothers to loot the chest for a possible reward of barrows armor or weapons. One of the coffins will contain a tunnel which will be the last place you go to after you kill all other 5 brothers. You must find your way through the tunnels to the chest which you open and your last barrows brother will come out and attack. kill him and loot the chest again and you shall recieve your reward. Goodluck. Green Dragons Green dragons are a great source of money and also a great way to train your prayer. They are located In 13 wilderness, aswell as in 20 wilderness. east of the old clan wars. Along With Many other items they drop. Revenants Revenants are the ghostly versions of creatures slain in the God Wars and used to be amongst the most dangerous type of monsters in CxMx. The word revenant comes from a French and Latin word meaning "returned." Revenants are now found only in the Forinthry Dungeon, which is a PvP zone. These creatures are mainly killed for their valuable special drops (such as Ancient Warriors' equipment). Higher level revenants are more likely to drop thse specific items. Note even though higher level revenants are more likely to drop high value items, it is still a rare drop and you should not expect to get drops often. The Statuettes that they drop can then be exchanged for money at Edgville, and this can be done by talking to Mandrith, who is located in the Bank. GodWars Recently Added with the hard work of our coders, Full godwars has been released. Yes 100% godwars as in runescape. To Get to Godwars, you either have 2 choices. You can teleport via normal spell book to Trollheim and run there, or you can use the godwars teleport via oracle and it will teleport you to burthorpe and from there you run up the hills and find your way to godwars. Once you reach godwars, you will have to get 15 killcount for normal player, 10 killcount for donator. Once you Get that killcount, you may proceed to boss room and kill the bosses for great loots which can be sold for a good amount of money. *it is recommended to have at least 1 friend with you in case you die. Nex - Godwars As a Second part to godwars, you have NEX. which can be killed for Pernix, Torva, Virtus armor. To get to here, follow the same path as in the godwars section, and then when you reach here, there will be a door south of when you enter the godwars entrance. To get into that door, you need a "15 kill count of each god related npc. Donators require 10 kills." When you enter, there will be a small area with a bank to stock up on supplies. Skilling There are 15 skills that can be used to generate profit. Mining: Ores which can either be smithed or can be sold for decent money. The higher your level is, the better you can mine to make more cash. Smithing is also good because you can make items and sell them or alch them. For Example: You can either smith\buy 3 Rune Bars for 10-12k ea. make those into 1 rune 2H. then Alch the 2H for 38k. 38k-30k = 8k profit. There are tons of ways to make money with skills if you put the time into doing them. *If you do not have patience, this is not for you and you should look upon other ways to make money within this guide, as to it can take time to reach the 99 and\or have the ability to enjoy yourself skilling* Merching Merching is a risky business. Before you even think about merching, you should get to know the prices of alot of item within the eco. Before you start merching, you should go about making a decent amount of money from one of the ways showed in this guide. KEY: THE MORE MONEY YOU HAVE, THE MORE MONEY YOU CAN MAKE FROM MERCHING The Grand Exchange is your New Best Friend. *remember that* **one side note with the grand exchange. The items you are trying to buy will ONLY buy if someone sells that item you are buying in the ge. THIS ISNT AN AUTO BUY system. ok now.: EXAMPLE: 25m cash Dragon bones are 21,245 in the ge right now. I can buy 1,150 dragon bones @ market price. So how does Merchanting work? You need to buy these items for less then the market price then sell them for more then you bought them for. Example: So I bought 1,250 dragon bones @ 20,000 ea, now that I have them. Im going to sell them in the ge @ 23,500ea. then advertise your selling them in the ge. after they all have sold for 29,375,000. which gives you 4.375m profit. *THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN MERCHING AND SCAMMING* If someone is selling an ags for 5m when its worth 40m, be the nice person and tell them the actual price and then you can try to "merch" them by offering them 30m or so. and turn around and sell for 40. *IT IS SCAMMING WHEN YOU BUY FOR 5m from a New Player because they do not know the price.*